


Sorrow

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chaos reflects upon the past and how he and Mary both wounded each other before her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

It is too late  
To be sorry  
For the comments I made in the past.  
Back then,  
We both wanted  
To help humanity live.  
But you  
Kept on taking  
More than you could handle.  
The people obeyed  
When you told them  
To relinquish their pain,  
But they all forgot:  
Who would  
Take your tears,  
Fears,  
Pains,  
And despair away?  
They forgot to,  
And you, wanting to be strong for all  
Even pushed me,  
Your other half,  
Away.  
I was born to destroy,  
Though I had no say.  
I would have much preferred  
To be made to hug your wounds away.  
But, in my anger and sorrow,  
I only hurt you  
With cruel, now-forgotten words.  
I wanted to apologize,  
To ask forgiveness  
From you, whom I love.  
But things  
Got out of control,  
And before I could,  
You took on another weight  
That finally left you crushed.  
I alone was left  
With less power to fight  
And with dead words  
That burnt a hole in my tongue.  
I can’t apologize now.  
All I can do  
Is sit here  
And keep him from you.  
The days were shared  
Are long gone,  
But I still cannot  
Allow myself to run  
From the loved one I harmed.   
There is no way that I can  
Move on.


End file.
